Dog demons are smelly when wet
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: a crossover of epic proportions...maybe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the surface of the moon, so what makes you assume I own theese characters?Anything that I own is in storage, and you already know I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma

**Unexpected**

_by GabrielsThoughts_

" betrothed?" Shippo asked as he fell off a branch into the water. The young fox demon had managed to eavesdrop on the conversation between Sango and Kagome. The two, now three were in a hot spring in somewhere during the feudal era of Japan. Under normal circumstances girls would have beat the tar out of any boy that had dared enter their personal boundaries when they bathed. This however was not the case for Shippo for the following reasons first of which was that he was of questionable gender, second of which he wasn't sexually motivated, and third of which was he was considered to have the threat level of a squirrel.

"Shippo what have I told you about sneaking up on us?"Sango asked the now soaked pint sized fox demon

"um...that one of theese days you might mistake me for Miroku and, um and, um girls don't make passes to boys who sneek glances" Shippo wasn't sure if it was Sango who had told him or Kagome had told him the last part.

"exactly!"Sango replied as she splashed Shippo.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha was being mean to me again!" Shippo whined

"Shippo I can't sit Inuyasha every time you have a problem with him, and I can't protect you from him forever. Eventually you're have to learn how to defend yourself"

"why?"

"so that you can protect your future girlfriend."Kagome responded.

"why?"the look of confusion on Shippo's face was priceless.

"Shippo, because people will concider you weak if you - Never mind you'll understand when you're older." Kagome huffed as Shippo pulled himself out of the water and wringed the water from clothing covering his upper torso. Shippo than sat on the edge of the spring as the girls re ignited their conversation

"getting back to the matter at hand what does this fiance look like? Have you met his family? Is he cute? older? Samurai?"

"I don't know, Grandfather said that they are arriving from china by the end of next week."

"Hey, I went to china once, and I drowned and-" the young fox demon stated.

"Thats nice Shippo." said Kagome completely ignoring Shippo

"and this nice amazon lady she saved me and-" Shippo was again cutt off

"It could be worse, he could be related to one of Miroku's descendants" Sango and Kagome giggled.

"As if."

"Hey, I'm talking too." Shippo whined.

"Thank heaven for small favors, the only problem I have now is telling Inuyasha." Kagome finished her conversation before glaring daggers at Shippo.

sometime in the future...

"BOY!" the rather large somewhat tubby man in a fighting Gi " What would your ancestor Miroku think if he saw you whining like a little girl"

"He'd probably think my father is a total (expletive)king idiot." the young fox demon kicked the much larger, much wider man in the shins.

"It could be worse, you could have a received a more horrible curse at Jusenkeyo Ranma."

"oooh scary you fall into spring of drowned yeti riding an ox while carrying an eel and a crane, I feel so sorry for you Pops. meanwhile I can't even strike fear into the hearts of bunnies. Plus we have that stupid hoard of musk warriors trying to slay the Demons' thanks ta you. I can't even fight my way out of a paper sack in this body! So even if we do make it back to china we'll be killed on sight"

"Ranma, If I hadn't Stolen those scrolls we'd be alot worse off, and you wouln't have learned those Amazon techniques."

"Whoop tie Freaking doo I can create a tornado that will rip me apart limb from limb and explode rocks! wow dad Thanks that's real useful." Ranma was of course comparing his fighting skills to prince Herb of whom he and his father had been honored guests until an incident involving sacred scrolls on loan from the amazons and several artifacts from the phoenix tribe.

"And don't forget the Yama sen ken and the umi sen ken...and the" Genma ran off a list of techniques that the boy had learned that should have more than compensated for his cursed forms weakness..

"How is it that you can stay human and I can't avoid being splashed by water!" whimpered.

"Because I bought a thermos" Genma stated blandly.

"What! Why didn't you get me one?" Ranma growled.

"because you are an ingrate." Genma stated as he silently picked up a street sign that had been knocked over by a car.

"Screw this I'm gong back to china, I don't care if- " Wham! Ranma soon wished he hadn't turned his back on his father. Even with the breaking point training Ranma was going too feel the impact of that blow for a few hours...

**Chapter2**

_By GabrielsThoughts_

Hunters...

While the two of them were touring the Great training grounds of China or at least that is what Genma thought the book said, actually he and his boy were touring the most dangerous training sites each with a more tragic tale than the last.

The guide looked over to the man and the boy...'another idiot' he thought to him self Hello I am the guide to the beautiful cursed springs Jusenkyo

"me is big moron" Genma started by using the nickname he had earned in a drinking contest the first day in china, assuming that this was a good Chinese name for introducing himself, he failed to realize that the man was using English " big moron strong fighter want train 'child who should be in school' the art of whoop ass." the bald man said pointing to his son. The boy couldn't be older than Fourteen, but was more likely eleven or twelve the guide rolled his eyes.

"you speak this language well, but I speak yours better I think"the Guide answered in what he hoped was the mans native tongue .The Guide was substituting for his twin brother who was in Jusendo, unlike his brother he was affluent in several languages.

"Ah yes I would like to teach my boy how to improve his balance, so I was wondering..."Finally the guide thought someone who isn't stupid enough and trying to fight on the poles without hearing one of the many tragic stories associated with them.

"Of Course you may use training grounds,"the Guide closed his eyes" but be carefull springs are cur-" he was cut off when he heard a splash. He opened his eyes to see that the younger Mr customer had fallen into one of the springs.he Quickly ran over " Ayia young Mr. coustomer fall into spring of drown demon! very tragic story of young rare japaneese demon many many moon ago, Now who ever fall in spring take on apperance of fox demon when splashed with cold water"

"Is it P-perminant" Genma asked while as a very dangerous looking slightly off looking boy with a big fluffy tail and puppy feet on his lower torso..

"Yes is Perminent, but boy change with hot and cold water."the guide said as he pulled a kettle from out of no where and poured its contents on the boy turned cat "See all better he no longer a demon... demon curse leak into human form not uncommon"

"Dad, YOU IDIOT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, PREPARE TO DIE!"Ranma screamed. his hair was the color of blood and he appeared to be sporting a pair of small fangs.

2 years later...

"Put me down you jackass" Ranma Yelled at the cross between an ape, a yak, and a crane with a tail that looked like an electric eel whom immediately complied. What was strange was the fact that it was a Many passers by wondered if the circus was in town. An unfortunate side affect that the guide didn't mention was that his aging process was retarded in both forms. His cursed form never aged and his human form only aged Half that of normal so even though he was 16 his appearance was still that of an 12 Year old boy. His father didn't care, personally they spent more time in cursed form than not.

(Silence Boy, You know what I told you about talking in your cursed form.) the yak demon signed.

"That it annoys YOU!" Ranma hissed.

(Yes Now shut up, I'm trying to think) the creature signed.

"I ain't marrying Nobody" this kitsune told the fat blubbersome creature.

(What are you going to do about it?) Genma who signed mooed in pain as Ranma chomped one of his fingers.

(If i wasn't using you as a meal ticket I Could Kill you in your sleep boy.) the demon signed.

"You won't, Because my Future father in law supposedly has a cure for our curse" of course the last word was spoken in a curt tone .

(Exactly) of course Ranma was sticking out his tongue and calling his father a meanie, not that he would bite the hand that feeds him...ok he would, but only if the Jackass tried to pawn him off for food.

inside the shrine..

"MasterCard bill, American Express bill, Visa bill, Discover bill, Mercenary Man, Gun Buyers Monthly, a letter Bomb." these are typical forms of mail that you would assume arrive on a daily basis notice that the word postcard isn't mentioned, why? Because they are usually sent by real estate agents, and credit card companies and almost never hold good news.

"she's getting what?" Sota asked.

"betrothed. Why are you surprised she showed you the postcard."Kagome's grandfather hit Sota over the head with a broomstick

"B-but what about Inuyasha..."

"OK so your dressed in your finest Chinese silk."Genma asked of Ranma who was wearing the magically enhanced silk shirt borrowed from the prince of the musk dynasty for the sole purpose showing off money the Satome's didn't have.

"Check" Ranma responded.

"Your hair is combed your teeth brushed?"Genma asked.

"Check"it was with Ranma's confirmation that his father rang the doorbell. of course in that instant it started to rain.

"Hi...huh?"Sota opened the door to find A wet Shippo swimming in Chinese silk and a Minitor with wings standing in the pouring rain.

"Who is it?"the lady of the house asked (I don't know Kagome's mothers name), personally she was hoping it was this Genma person so she could give him a piece of her mind Honestly arranged marriages were out of whatever time period Inuyasha was from."

"Hey I know you!" Sota looked down at Ranma instantly recognizing the fox demon from the Polaroid's Kagome brought home with her "your Shippo!"

"Uh, sorry about this" Ranma said looking all cute with the big eye and the fact that he couldn't scare the fleas off a dogs back. which was in contrast to the Minitor standing behind it.

A.N. Read and review pleeeeeeese.


	2. all wet

_**All wet… chapter 3**_

_By GabrielsToughts_

* * *

OK so your dressed in your finest Chinese silk." Genma asked of Ranma who was wearing the magically enhanced silk shirt borrowed from the prince of the musk dynasty for the sole purpose showing off money the Satome's didn't have. 

"Check" Ranma responded.

"Your hair is combed your teeth brushed?"Genma asked.

"Check"it was with Ranma's confirmation that his father rang the doorbell. of course in that instant it started to rain.

"Hi...huh?" Sota opened the door to find A wet Shippo swimming in Chinese silk and a Minitor with wings standing in the pouring rain.

"Who is it?" the lady of the house asked, personally she was hoping it was this Genma person so she could give him a piece of her mind Honestly arranged marriages were out of whatever time period Inuyasha was from."

"Hey I know you!" Sota looked down at Ranma instantly recognizing the fox demon from the Polaroid's Kagome brought home with her "you're Shippo!"

"Uh, sorry about this" Ranma said looking all cute with the big eye and the fact that he couldn't scare the fleas off a dogs back. which was in contrast to the Minotor standing behind it.

"cool, you're almost as tall as I am Is that your dad ?He's huge!" Sota was so excited at the prospect of meeting Shippo that he didn't let the bewildered demon boy get a word in edgewise.

"could you invite us in?" Ranma interrupted during a moment when the Sota wasn't parading him with questions about Inuyasha whoever that was.

"Oh, sorry. Let me get you some towels" Sota rushed off to get some towels while his mother invited the bewildered guests inside…or at least tried to the minotor couldn't quite fit through the doorway of the home.

"So Shippo is it, is Kagome all right?"

"um… Miss, You must have me confused with someone else. I'm Satome Ranma your daughters fiancé. We came here to honor my fathers contract with the Higurashi Family. We are also in search of some kind of magic ladle that is rumored to have the ability to lock away any curse."

"you're Ranma?"--Mama Higurashi's

"yes."--Ranma

"Genma's son?"--Mama Higurashi's

"yes ma'am"--Ranma

"but your so young"--Mama Higurashi's

A devious look crossed Ranma's face "Yes, and seeing as I can't marry your daughter maybe you can point me in the direction of the magic ladle and I'll be on my way."

"Where is your father?"--Mama Higurashi

"He's outside."--Ranma

"With that thing?"--Mama Higurashi

"He is that thing." --Ranma

"What?" Mama Higurashi's eyes rolled back into her sockets and she fainted.

"Well that went better than expected" Ranma huffed just in time to see Sota return with some towels.

"Um…Sota! run quick, I think your mother has the vapors. I'm going to need any magical items in the house STAT!"

"but we don't have any magical items in the house."--Sota

"I meant the shrine any magical items in the shrine, run, hurry before the dread spirit of Naraku gets her." Sota immediately dropped the towels he was carrying and rushed off Ranma used one of the towels to prop up Mama Higurashi's head, and then rushed into the kitchen to make some hot water. "I guess breaking this curse will be easier than I thought" Ranma said to no one in particular as he grabbed a stool and propped it against the kitchen counter.

To be continued…

* * *

A.N.  
Next chapter Ranma meets Inuyasha and Kagome. 


End file.
